All Summer Long
All Summer Long '''is the first episode of Cody 10. Plot '''JUNE 1, 2012 4:30 PM School was out. Cody Eedok's mom drove up in her car, ready to pick him up from school. Cody charged to the car, and threw his backpack on the floor. He began to relax. "So honey. How was school?" asked Cody's mom. "Boring, I was dying because of boredom. The world had stopped turning, I'm betting," replied Cody. "Is that so?" replied Cody's mom. Later they were home, and Cody went into the garage to get his shovel. He was going to dig in the yard again, he was sure that the hole he was digging was soon going to lead to treasure. SEPTEMBER 1, 2012 5:00 AM School started today. Cody was digging as fast as he could, so that he didn't waste his summer for nothing. Plunk. His shovel hit something. Cody started digging around this green glowing thingy with his hands. He picked it up and put it on. "The Eedok Watch!" Cody exclaimed, and looked at it. Where was the time? Useless. He tried taking it off, but when he touched it, his body became black and green. 5 seconds later, he looked like a green humanoid lizard. "Whoa..." said Cody. He looked around, and fired a laser at his neighbor's window. "COOL! This thing hates Mrs. Hatenian too!" He walked over and relaxed near his mom's car. He collapsed into it. He... Merged with it. "This is weird..." He backed up, and knocked down the wall to his mom's bedroom. "Oops," He came out of the car, and fell over. He reverted. "I better get read for school." Later, on the bus. "Hey Eedok, what's with the fancy watch?" said Blaine Brinidik. "Umm, new fashion?" said Cody. "That's not fashion, I like, know fashion when I, like, see it!" said Katherine Faddena. Blaine threw a rock at the watch. Cody transformed into a little frog-like thing. Nathaniel Briddason looked at Cody. "Cool, a grey matter!" "Umm, yeah! This is Grey Matter!" said Cody. Grey Matter jumped on the seat. "I claim this as Eedokland!" Grey Matter reverted, and the bus stopped. Later, at lunch. Cody got his lunch, and went to sit down near the garbage can. "This watch is so cool..." Blaine walked up to cody with some fellow bullies. "Hey Eedok, who are you talking to?" Cody hit the watch, and transformed into a red, four-armed thing. "This guy!" said the red dude. "He has... four arms!" said one bully. "Four arms!?" said another. Cody grinned for a second. "Four-Arms!" 4:30 PM "I need to accelerate..." Cody pressed the watch. He turned into a raptor-like thing. "Seems legit," said Cody. He dashed home, and crashed into the kitchen before reverting. His mom walked in. "First the car, then my bedroom, now the kitchen? How many things get destroyed in one day? Our insurance is saying it was random!" said Cody's mother. "Yeah, I walked in and saw the wall fall!" said Cody. Cody walked to his room, put his backpack down, and started working on his homework. 10:00 PM Cody looked at his watch. "I don't know what you are, Eedok Watch, but you're awesome!" Cody then was hit by an arrow, and passed out. The end. Category:Series Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes